Lucy's kidnapping
by Serena Blaze
Summary: Lucy has just been kidnapped, and everybody is searching for her including the extremely worried Natsu! What happened to Lucy? Who is behind all of it? Will they get to her on time? Find out in this short story about the disappearance of Lucy Heartfillia and Natsu's journey to save her! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, IT BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 **_

_It was just a normal day in the fairy tail guild, members up and about, gray stripping, like usual, the request board wasn't very crowded, and people were impatiently waiting for a cooler and better paying job, even though most just gave up and ceded for a low class mission, that didn't stop Natsu, he was determined to find the best job the people of Fiore had to offer._

_Lucy Heartfillia__

The shower nob creaked as I twisted it closed, reaching my hand out I grabbed a towel and wrapped myself in it. Natsu had told me that there weren't very many missions to choose from that were any fun, so I decided to take a day off. It only felt like yesterday that I had joined the guild, but it feels like I have known everyone forever. I feel like a part of a family, a feeling I haven't felt since my mom passed away. I cant explain how much I miss her, she really would have loved everybody here at the guild. *a tear dropped from lucy's light brown eye*. As I walked into my room I braced myself waiting to find atleast one member of the guild sitting casually in my bedroom, but it was empty. I got dressed wearing my usual light blue miniskirt matched with my white tank, tying up my hair with a baby blue ribbon. I sat down at my desk and pulled out a blank sheet a paper and started writing a letter to my mom...

_Dear mom, _

_Life has been good here in magnolia, specially since I joined fairy tail. Everybody treats me so well, and lately I've been feeling like I am starting to belong. I've made friends with a lot of the members specially Natsu, hes been the kindest and I'm starting to develop strong feelings for him I feel like I lov..._

Before I could finish the door slammed open. Men dressed in all black and ski masks crammed into the small bedroom, one man grabbed my hands and tied them in a tight piece of wire, as another pulled a bag over my face. I tried to scream and get loose but there was no use. My keys were hanging from my belt, just out of my reach. Air was starting to get thin as I gasped for air, I swung my feet and body, I just couldn't free myself. My head started to feel light and my body collapsed on the ground. My eyes slowly closed and the thought of my escape was only a near part of my past.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Natsu Draganeel_

Natsu sat there glaring at the board.

"Common there has to be something better than a missing puppy!" Natsu yelled impatiently.

"Hey Flame-Brain!" Gray teased from across the room. "Why are you sitting around here, screaming at wooden boards."

"Because I can, and anyway don't you have better things to do then watch me."

"Shut up! And if your looking for a job, you can join me and Erza, we were just about to go on a mission." Gray said as he pointed over to Erza, who was packing a over packed wagon of luggage.

"What is the mission?!" Natsu said excitingly.

"I don't know yet, Erza said it was classified, and we would know what it is when we get there."

Natsu jumped out of the seat, waking up happy who was asleep on the table.

"Whats going on Natsu?" Happy said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Gray and Erza invited us to go along with them on a _classified _job!"

"What about Lucy?" Happy started to get up and stretch his wings. "Is she coming along?"

"OH YEAH! I ALMOST FORGOT!" Natsu turned to gray.

"Well have to pick up Lucy on the way." Natsu said happily.

Narator P.O.V-

Arriving at Lucy's apartment the group headed up stairs. Without even knocking they barged in, and right away they realized something was wrong. Chairs were pushed out of place, books thrown off the book shelf, and picture frames cracked and shattered over the floor. Gray was the first to move as he checked the bathroom and closet, he returned with a frown on his face.

"Shes not here." Gray said in a hushed voice.

Erza walked over to Lucy's desk. She searched threw the papers that had been thrown around, looking for anything that might help them find Lucy, but she found nothing. Natsu was standing frozen near the door.

"Natsu?" Happy said looking at Natsu as he walked over to the trashcan near her desk. Natsu picked up a white piece of paper that had been laying near the bin. Erza and Gray watched as Natsu silently read the half written letter.

_Dear mom, _

_Life has been good here in magnolia, specially since I joined fairy tail. Everybody treats me so well, and lately I've been feeling like I am starting to belong. I've made friends with a lot of the members specially Natsu, hes been the kindest and I'm starting to develop strong feelings for him I feel like I lov..._

Natsu folded the paper and carefully placed it neatly on the desk.

" We should head to back to the guild and tell gramps, maybe he'll know something" Gray said as he and Erza started out the door.

Natsu clenched his fist. " I swear i'll find you Lucy's, i'll do whatever it takes." Natsu closed the door and headed back to the guild.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lucy Heartfillia_

I woke up on a cold stone floor in some type of sealed off room, the last thing I could remember was blacking out and then waking up here. My eye was swollen shut and bruises ran up my arms and legs, looking around the dimly lit room I could only see one exit. I wobbled over to the door and tried to yank it open, but it would'nt budge.

"Oh wait! Maybe Taurus can break down the door with his axe." I reached for Taurus's key, but it wasn't there, none of my keys were. The door slammed open and in came a tall man with jet black hair. He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room, we passed by a few closed doors as we made are way threw the narrow hallway. The tall man brought me to a big room, with one gigantic window faced toward some kind of mountain. The room was painted an ugly grey and decorated with few pieces of furniture.

"Lucy Heartfillia...that is your name, right?" A man with snow white hair said.

"Who are you, and what do you want with me?" The man was sitting in a red, cushioned chair facing me.

"So many unanswered questions, if only we had enough time to answer them all." He said grinning.

Something about him sent a chill down my spine, maybe it was how he talked or the way he smiled, he had such an evil presence.

"Well its not really _you _we want, more like your kind." the man said.

"My kind? What does that mean?"

"The almighty _celestial spirit, _the bridgebetween the celestial world and earth land, the holder of of-well you get the point." he stood up and walked toward me.

"I need you to do something for me." The man said as he stroked my face with his hand.

"I wont do anything for you." I pulled my face away from him.

"Don't be like that, it would be so much easier if you just cooperated." He went over to the window and starred out.

"And maybe if you cooperate, we'll leave your puny little guild alone. Fairy tail? Was it?."

" Dont you touch them!"

"I would only have to if you were to resist, if you cooperate we might just leave them alone, you can take my word for it."

" Youre word!? Youre word means nothing to me!"

"I see... well I didn't want to use force, but I guess you leave me no choice." Before I could even flinch he was standing in front of me, his fist connected with my face and I flew toward the ground. I tried to move, but I was to late his leg pounded my stomach and my body skidded across the floor, blow after blow he continuously hit me. I leaned over, face pressed against the the cold floor. He motioned toward the two muscular men, who were standing at the door.

"Maybe tomarow you will have reconsidered your answer."

They grabbed my arms and dragged me to my "room". I let them drag me away, it didn't seem like there was anything I could do, at least not without my keys. The night was long and cold as I lay there on the hard stone ground.

"Please Natsu, come rescue me." I whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Natsu Draganeel_

Erza, Gray and I slammed open the guild's doors, making them let out a puff of dust. Cana, and Macao sat at the bar, talking to Mirajane who happily wiped clean a empty glass. They were all staring at us now probably because of our entrance, Erza walked over to Mirajane.

"WHERE IS THE MASTER?!" She asked.

"He just left to a council meeting." Mirajane looked over at me and Gray. "Why, did something happen?"

"ITS LUCY..." Happy said. "SHES GONE!"

Mirajane dropped the class. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHES GONE!"

"LUCY'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!" I said.

Mirajane ran over to the phone, and pounded in some numbers. We all watched as she spoke.

Makarov Dreyar a.k.a Gramps _

Another meeting, how much trouble are we in this time.

"I swear Natsu if I have to explain to the council one more time i,ll..." I started to mutter, but I was interrupted by a buzzing noise coming from my pocket.

I excused myself and walked out. Answering the lacrima I was startled by what I was hearing.

"LUCY'S BEEN WHAT!" I screamed. I listened silently as Mirajane explained what had happened.

Natsu Draganeel _

Everybody was in the guild now, members all up and about, what had seemed like a calm, quiet day had turned into some sort of mad house. There were people surrounding the phone and doors, others passed out drunk on the bar, but the most frustrating aspect of it all was that no one was actually doing anything, or at least nothing useful. Gramps had returned from his meeting and had constructed a search party to search around the streets, and for some weird reason he wouldn't let me join them, he had said that I was needed to manage things here. I got up from the wooden chair where I was sitting and headed over to the window, the black night sky had seemed ever darker then before. Behind me the giant doors opened as Gramps and the rest of the search party crammed in the already crowded building.

"Did you guys find anything!?" I said as I made my way over to them.

"No, we searched everywhere, but we couldn't find her." Gray said.

"That's not entirely true." Erza said as she reached out her hand. "We found this." She opened up her hand to show a baby blue ribbon, it was almost identical to the one Lucy would wear, except for the tares that had recently been formed.

"Where did you find it?" Mirajane asked now holding the ribbon between her fingers.

"It was floating in the canal." Gramps said now standing in the huddled up group of members. "Just by Lucy's apartment."


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy Heartfillia p.o.v._

I lay there pressing my sore back against the stone wall, I was to weak to try to find an escape, so I sat there motionless, like a dead body. I thought about the guild searching for me, scanning every street and ally, a small glimpse of hope suddenly appeared, but was soon struck with the possibility of them not having noticed that I was gone, it had caused a tear to escape the crest of my eye._ They couldn't have forgotten about me, could they? _Heavy footsteps echoed through the hall as I tried to stand, my knees trembled and then buckled underneath my body causing me to collapse on the rough floor. Emerging from the metal door was the black haired man. With a click he unlocked the door and headed toward me. Again he hoisted me up and lead me to the big grey room, letting me go, he walked away and exited closing the big iron door behind him.

"How are you today?" The same white haired man approached me. He guided me to sit, and then plunged into his red cushioned chair himself. Folding his hands on the wooden desk he starred at me. The silence went on for a few seconds as he waited for a response. With a deep sigh he placed his hand on the purple bruise that had covered my eye. I jerked back my head in protest.

"I really didn't want to hurt you yesterday, but you weren't being very _cooperative." _He said as he withdrew his hand and straightened his posture, making him look even taller. "Have you reconsidered?" A wrinkle appeared on his forehead as his face became serious. I sat there silently, wishing I could be anywhere but here, he looked at me intensely as the silentness made him become even more furious. "ANSWER ME!" He yelled, now leaning over the desk, veins popped out on his neck and forehead. I tilted my head so that it was practically touching his now red and blood pumped face. "I willnever help you." The man now enraged pushed back on his chair sending it spiraling to the floor. Fear pulsed through me as he grabbed my neck and pulled me closer. "NOW YOU LISTEN HEAR! YOU JUST BROUGHT YOURSELF A WORLD OF PAIN AND MISERY!" He tightened his grip, making me gag and try to gasp for air. Letting go of my neck he threw me against the wall. I crumpled up as I fell toward the ground. The man clasped his hands together and muttered a few words, that I couldn't hear. A single black beam of light circled his hands as he changed his stance. "ET POTESTAS TENEBRARUM MEARUM DOLOR FERO!" An overwhelming feeling of pain gushed through my body, I screamed in pain as what felt like poison ran through my blood. My body squirmed as it twisted in every direction. My eyes widened as red streams of blood rolled down my face. Excruciating pain steered through me, as I coughed up blood. He unclasped his hands and the black beam that had twirled around his arms vanished, along with the pain. I propped up on my hands and pushed myself to my knees. Even though the pain had vanished my body still ached and man balanced on his legs as he kneeled down to where I was sitting. "Well now that your on the same page I think it about time we get started."


End file.
